


The Unforgiven

by sollardragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Mystery, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sollardragon/pseuds/sollardragon
Summary: Harry finds a strange music CD in his book bag. What's on it? Who gave it to him? What does it all mean? (Based on the song by Metalica)





	

Disclaimer: I own nothing... sadly... not the characters or song (except for the story idea) because if I did, I wouldn't be writing for free!!

The song made me think of this story and I just couldn’t help it. I wrote it.

The Unforgiven

Harry lay in his bed, a headset on his head as he listened to some different songs. Someone had dropped a CD inside his bag with a note to listen to this specific song… He wondered what this was all about, but his curiosity had been peeked and he couldn’t resist listening to the song. He’d managed to snag Dudley’s disk player and headset when the family had been out somewhere.

When the music began, he was surprised but liked the slow tune. He was surprised by the fact that for all that the band Metallica was labeled as a heavy metal band, the tune was extremely tame… then the lyrics began.

_New blood joins this earth_  
_And quickly he's subdued_  
_Through constant pained disgrace_  
_The young boy learns their rules_

He felt his eyes widen as he realized it matched his life with the Dursleys since he’d been dropped off on their doorstep…

_With time the child draws in_  
_This whipping boy done wrong_  
_Deprived of all his thoughts_  
_The young man struggles on and on he's known_

_A vow unto his own_  
_That never from this day_  
_His will they'll take away-eay_

He sat up on his bed as he listened to the song, feeling himself grow cold as it sounded like his life was being sung to him. He knew that was impossible. This band would never have heard of him and it was more than likely based on other aspects and ideas. It would be more realistic to say that someone had molded his life around the song instead of the other way around.

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see_

_Won't see what might have been_  
_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

That was true. He always felt like no matter what he did, it didn’t matter because no one was taking him seriously. Not even Dumbledore. He felt like everyone was just humouring him. Oh sure, they needed him to get rid of a maniac, but no one seemed to care that he was just a bloody teenager. He still had two years left to go before he graduated, for crying out loud!

_They dedicate their lives_  
_To running all of his_  
_He tries to please them all_  
_This bitter man he is_  
_Throughout his life the same_  
_He's battled constantly_

Well, that was true, anyway. His whole life seemed to be one fight after another. He was getting awfully tired of it, too. He knew if things didn’t change, it would get the best of him. He also knew that his friends were beginning to grumble at always being in danger. He didn’t blame them either.

_This fight he cannot win_  
_A tired man they see no longer cares_  
_The old man then prepares_  
_To die regretfully_  
_That old man here is me_

That was the one thing he wasn’t going to allow. He had every intention of killing Voldemort. That was the one thing he was going to see done. But he was realizing that if he was going to do it Dumbledore’s, he was never going to be prepared. He was going to need more help than his friends could provide him with… but who?

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never be_  
_Never see  
_Won't see what might have been_ _

An owl suddenly flew through his open window, missing his head by inches. He didn’t know who’s bird this was. He didn’t know anyone who had a black one. The only one had been Sirius… who was gone.

Frowning at the bird, he reached out for the note he had tied to his leg. He jerked back when the owl turned to glare at him, looking him over, almost like he was assessing him. After a few seconds, it finally stretched out its leg and allowed him to take the note.

Harry pulled the headset down so that it rested on his shoulders. He could still hear the music, but he didn’t pay it much attention now.

He was surprised when he opened the note and read it. He didn’t know who’s writing this was, but that didn’t matter just now.

_Mr. Potter,_

_It would serve both our interests if you were to meet with me and my associate to undergo some training. This is the only correspondence we will send to you. After you have finished reading this letter, you must burn it._

_If you agree to learn from us, you will meet with us at the following address: King’s College Hospital, in the basement at precisely 2pm._

_From there we will Apparate to a more secure location._

_Until the meeting._

Harry looked out the window before looking back at the owl, surprised that the bird hadn’t left yet. Was it waiting for an answer? Then he realized what it was the bird was wanting. Smiling slightly, he turned, picked up some owl treats and gave them to the waiting bird.

He wondered if he should take the chance and see who this person was. That was when he caught the playing verse and it made his choice suddenly very easy.

_What I've felt_  
_What I've known_  
_Never shined through in what I've shown_  
_Never free_  
_Never me_  
_So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

_whoa, whoa_

_Never Free_  
_Never Me_  
_So I dub thee UNFORGIVEN_

_You labeled me-_

Shutting the music off, he looked around his room and realized just how bare it was. Nothing on the walls said there was anyone living here except for his trunk and his broom. He’d give Ron Hedwig’s cage and she was currently sleeping on his headboard.

Decision made, he looked at his watch. Three hours to make the rendezvous. He had time. He threw the few items he’d taken out of his trunk back into it, glad he’d managed to learn some wandless magic last year and smiled as he shrunk it without the use of his wand. The Ministry would never know he’d preformed magic at home.

Picking it up, he put it into his rucksack, adding his newly shrunken broom in it as well. Looking around, he made sure he wasn’t leaving anything behind that he wanted to keep. 

It took him a few more seconds to realize the black owl was gone but he didn’t have time to wonder about it. Walking over to Hedwig, he murmured an apology as he woke her up. “I need you to go to Hogwarts, girl. You’ll be well cared for there until school starts.”

She shook herself, looking up at him broodingly. Harry got the feeling she didn’t want to leave him, but he couldn’t take her into a hospital. Animals weren’t allowed, after all.

“I promise to come find you as soon as I can,” he whispered, rubbing her chest feathers soothingly.

Hedwig crooned softly before she flew out the window without a backward glance. She was his only true friend and knew she didn’t like this one bit, but he didn’t want to see her hurt or killed. Seeing as he didn’t know who he was meeting, he wanted to make sure she would be safe. Maybe whoever it was would allow him to go get her once he was settled in…

He made sure to put his invisibility cloak on top of everything in his rucksack so he’d be able to get around the hospital without being stopped. He walked out of the house and made his way to the shed, in case someone was watching. His keepers would then think he was just doing yard work.

Putting the cloak on, he quickly made his way through the yard and driveway. Hoping Moody was somewhere else, he was relieved when he wasn’t intercepted on the way. He waited until he was a couple of blocks away before taking the bus before he pulled the cloak off, careful to make sure no one was around to see him.

Soon he was sitting on the bus heading away from the Dursleys, sighing in relief that he was going to get away from his keepers without problems.

**

A few buses later, Harry finally stood in front of the hospital. Checking his watch, he saw he had just under an hour left. Seeing a fast food restaurant slightly down the road, he decided to grab a burger before he met with his mysterious writer. 

He knew the others would yell at him for doing this, especially when he didn’t know who it was he was meeting, but his instincts had never let him down before. And they were screaming at him to trust whoever this was.

He’d find out soon enough if his instincts were wrong after all this time.

**

At exactly two o’clock, Harry reclined against the wall, his cloak carefully hiding him from view. He wanted to see just who was coming to the meeting before they knew he was there. He was surprised and disappointed when only a box appeared in the middle of the corridor.

Looking up and down the corridor, he pulled his cloak off when he saw no one in sight. He was just bending down to look at the box when someone grabbed him, arms clamping around his so he couldn’t raise his wand to defend himself.

Just when he would’ve called out for help, whoever had him Apparated away with him.

They landed in a strange room, light filtering through the windows, where he was immediately released. Harry stumbled a couple of steps before he caught himself. “Well, Potter,” drawled a familiar voice, causing him to freeze in surprise and shock. “I didn’t expect for you to actually take my invitation.”

Harry whirled around to face Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy along with Remus. “What the hell is going on?”

“Easy, Harry,” Remus murmured, stepping forward to gain his attention. “We’ve agreed that no one else is going to help you prepare to face You-Know-Who so we would do it instead.”

“And you think that some of Voldemort’s supporters is the best way to go?” Harry asked incredulously.

“Mr. Potter,” Lucius drawled, side-tracking Harry’s anger. “We never wanted to be on _his_ side, but had no choice as some of us refuse to join Dumbledore’s little group of self-sacrificing drones. You, however, are determined enough to want to save everyone on your way to killing the Dark Lord.”

Harry blinked in surprise. “Really?”

Malfoy rolled his eyes at him. “Is it really that difficult to believe?”

“Yes,” Harry said honestly. Never in his wildest dreams would he have thought of these three people willing to teach him anything. Torture him, yes, but not teach him.

“I suggest we begin, Mr. Potter,” Snape drawled, losing interest in the conversation.

 _This summer should be real interesting,_ Harry thought as they showed him to a room that would be his during his training.

The End


End file.
